ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
One Big Pilot
Transcript (Cool Orchid Logo shows and it cuts to The Night Show with Jimmy Nexus) (audeince clapping) Jimmy:Welcome back to The Night Show looks like its time for tonights guest he's been in such films such as Jovie's Choice and Dawnbreak and is realesing his new film back as everyones favorite agent good ol Hardy please welcome Lance Cain (The audience cheers enthusiastically as Lance walks on stage and to the seat) Jimmy:Lance hey how are you doing? Lance: good good. Jimmy: a little friend in Horizon Studios told us that a new Agent Hardy film is coming back. Any idea what it is about? Lance: I do but that would be spoiling Jimmy: But i hear your doing fantastic you got a good break on you you been nominated for the first time for Best Actor for Jovie's Choice (crowd cheers and claps) Lance: Yes thank you Jimmy: How does it feel being nominated for the first time? cause i feel like it was only yesterday you were just a child star Lance: Honestly it is a whole different experience. I feel like I'm in the Hall of Fame of other good actors Jimmy: While were on the subject what do you think of the other actors Have you interacted with any of them or your tastes for who you like or not much of a fan of Lance: let's talk about my co-star in Jovie's Choice, Holly Jacobson. She is not what I consider the best person Jimmy: How so? She seems like a good person Lance: for starters she isn't that nice (Audience OOOOhing) Jimmy: anything else? Lance: She doesn't like me around her thinking i outshine her in the spotline Jimmy:Outshine you how could anyone outshine you its not like they think they'll rub an award in (Audience Laughs) Lance; honestly I believe she thinks that (it zooms out a tv as Holly is watching the Tv looking furious) Holly: FUUUUCCCCKKKKK YOU! (Shows Actors Anoymous logo) (Cuts to Horizon Studios as it cuts to Matthew Horizon In a meeting with some directors) Matthew: Ok i need updates on upcoming films what do you guys got? we even need more pitches for more movies Stanley; I got a revolutionary idea. Alien Frontier Matthew: Alien Frontier? do tell Stanley; you know Cowboys? Matthew: Yea? Stanley: I'm gonna put them in space Matthew: Stanley your a good guy but that idea no Stanley: no think of how much money that would make. (he does) Matthew: I changed my mind Matthew: Plus we actually never had an alien movie Stanley: I knew you would change your mind. Matthew: what about any of you others? Moira: I got plans for an Agent Hardy movie Matthew: Good (one person raises his hand) Man: I got one Matthew: Yes? (reveals to be Douglas Kole) Douglas: i want to pitch you something i always wanted to do An Animation Studio Douglas Kole at your service i want to make a animation studio for you to produce movies on Matthew: animation eh? Sure! Douglas You won't regret it sir behold the name (shows a image of his logo Black Kole Animation Studios) (He claps) Matthew: do you have a first film? Douglas: Yes. The classic tale of Hansel and Gretel. It would be a perfect starting point Mathew: I see so do you have ideas for who you want to cast for your animated film? Douglas: I kinda do Matthew: I'm all ears (it then cuts to Actors Alley a place where actors interact each other as it cuts to a girl teared up with tears sitting as she's crying (and revealed to be Amy and Goes through flashback of Stanley yelling at her and going through all the trecious things that happened to her on set) Stanley: you know what?! Amy: What?!! Stanley: you are an ugly useless talentless tasteless slut! Amy: I am not a slut! Is this so you could finish Night of The Hillers?!! You got your star and you casted me fair and square!!! Your a psycho making me do takes over and over not letting me interact with the other actors off set you just use me just so your film can be a succsess Stanley: yes I am. Besides who would Mr. Horizon believe? Me, a money making machine or you an actress who never appeared in a film before? Amy: So what do you suggest i do?!! Stanley: don't tell anyone about this. I swear if you do, you will never be in a single movie ever again Stanley: Now lets finish this film before you lose your job and once this films done i'm never casting you in any of my films ever again (Flashback ends) (she continues crying then heres a voice) Voice: Hey are you ok? Amy: not really (the voice reveals to be Gene Marvins) Gene: whats wrong?